


Duty and Desire

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [13]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Desire, Duty, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn talks Adam into staying to watch a movie but she falls asleep.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Kudos: 16





	Duty and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Not the typical angsty-Adam fic that everyone expects. Mostly a little H/C & Fluff.

Adam sat on the sofa, cursing himself for ending up in this position. The furniture was uncomfortable and looked like it had seen better days. Two decades ago. Frowning, he tried to shift his body slightly, trying not to wake the woman that was curled up beside him. 

_“I don’t think my duties require me to – “_

_“Just one movie. It won’t kill you,” Evelyn said, tossing a pillow across the living room at him. “Sit down and just relax.”_

_Quickly narrowing the gap between them, he barely was able to keep her upright after he approached her so quickly with his speed. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her against his body to keep her. Staring down into her hazel eyes, he kept her in his arms as she tried to get away._

_“It is difficult to relax around you, Detective,” Adam said._

_“Then maybe we can remedy that, Commanding Agent,” she said, sliding her hands up his broad chest._

_He stared down at her with his green eyes, focused on hers. “You’re trying to distract me from – “_

_“Yeah…yeah…your duties,” Evelyn said as she pushed herself out of his arms. “You can either stay by the window, watching it rain. Or you can sit with me and watch a movie.”_

Reluctantly, he gave in to her whims and sat down on the sofa with her. The second she opened that second bottle of wine he knew that was his second mistake. He often forgot that Evelyn was good for at least two glasses, maybe three. But tonight, she was drinking more than usual for her. Something was troubling her, and he should have recognized it the moment he met her at the police station to walk her home. She had been uneasy, on guard for a few days. Nate had noticed it the day before and mentioned it. Mason and Felix both said that she was acting stranger than usual. 

The movie was long over, not that he had paid much attention to it, but it was something she had picked. Evelyn said it was a rom-com, whatever that was. All he saw was two complete strangers, a series of misfortunate events and then a sudden admittance of their love for each other. Love was not that easy, he thought as he brushed back a long lock of Evelyn’s strawberry blond hair. Her head rested on his lap as she slept. 

Turning off the television, he enjoyed the silence and the dimly lit room. Just the sound of the rain hitting the window, the distant sound of thunder and occasional lightning flash filled the room. Yet, he focused on the steady heartbeat of the woman sleeping beside him. Closing his eyes, he focused on the steady rhythm like it was music to his soul. 

Centuries he had avoided contact with humans. Working with them, doing his duties, but that was about the extent that he allowed. To become emotionally attached to one was not in his plans. Yet when Evelyn entered his life, Adam knew his life wouldn’t be the same. Not because she shot him, or that she was Agent Martin’s daughter, or that he was ordered to protect her. The first time he felt her touch when they sat in her car after speaking to the boy’s mother, something reached in from beyond and changed him. 

A bright flash of lightning flooded the room right before the crack of thunder that rattled the windows of the apartment. His eyes lowered as he felt her begin to stir slightly. Brushing his finger over her cheek, he tried to relax her as he would any human. To calm them. But she was no normal human. Her blood mutated by something that prevented her from being affected by his powers. 

“Evelyn,” he whispered softly, moving his hand across her back to try to relax her. “You’re safe.”

Her eyes opened slightly, staring up at him. Confusion in her eyes as she looked around the apartment. “Adam?”

Nodding, he helped her up to sit beside him. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head. “I’m here.”

Taking his hand into hers, she held it tightly as she brought it up to kiss his fingers. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be, my dear,” he said. 

She clung to him, her eyes staring across the living room to the window. A shiver running through her with the next crack of thunder. Finally, she broke the silence between them. 

“I still have trouble with storms,” she said softly. 

Adam looked down when she released his hand to run her fingers over her forearm. It was rare to see her with short sleeves since that night. She preferred long sleeve shirts or sweaters or jackets that covered her arm. The scarring on her arm was barely noticeable to the naked eye, a person would have to focus on the arm or be shown it to know it was there. But she knew and that haunted her.

“It was storming that night. The rainfall was hard, unending,” he said. Taking her hand into his, he kissed her fingertips. “It was much the same recently.”

She shifted on the sofa and stared down at her arm. “I still have nightmares about him. About Murphy. I could see him hitting you with the bumper of my car,” she said, shaking her head. “I was worried about you and that’s all I could think about.”

“I did as well,” he said. “I feared what that man would do to you. What he did to you, Evelyn.”

The memory of Murphy sinking his teeth into her arm that night was always a wound that didn’t heal for him. He had failed her that night. Nearly lost her that night. She managed to break free from her bonds to find them in the abandoned warehouse before Murphy had found them. She was a survivor. A fighter. 

“I’ve never admitted this before and I’ll deny I’ve said it,” she began to say before she turned to face him. A weak smile on her face as she lifted her hand to place it against her cheek. He looked down at her curiously causing her smile to grow. “But, I should have listened to you.”

He covered her hand on his cheek. “Then I am allowed to say I told you so, Detective?”

She climbed up on his lap to straddle his legs. Grasping at his t-shirt, she tightened her hands into fists to pull him closer to her. “I said, I’ll deny I said it, Commanding Agent.”

Adam listed his hands to run them down her back to her waist. “Then I shall not let it go past this room.” Leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the lips. “I will spare you the embarrassment of anyone knowing you were wrong.”

“How thoughtful of you, Adam,” she said. The smile that was once on her face slowly faded as she lowered her head to rest it on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned against him. “Thank you.”

Frowning, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. “For what?”

“Being here now.” She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “Being there when I needed you the most. I know I’m not the easiest person to be around. I push people away a lot.”

His hands moved from her waist, up her back to hold her tighter. “It’s my d – “

She pushed herself away from him and placed her fingers against his lips. “If you say it’s my duty, I swear to God or whatever deity out there I will punch you really hard.”

Covering her hand with his, he kissed her fingers before pulling them away. “Far from it, cuore mio. It is my desire to protect you. To keep you safe.”

“My heart?” she questioned. 

Nodding, he stared intently at her. “You are my heart, Evelyn.” He took both of her hands to hold it between his. “You hold it in your hands, and should anything come of you, you will surely take it with you. I have pledged myself to you and that is something I do not take lightly.”

Staring at him, she smiled. “I keep forgetting you were some kind of knight.”

“I was,” he answers with a nod. “You would have been an excellent knight. Your strength and determination would have made you a worthy ally.”

“Ally? I’ve tried lifting your sword before and I could barely do it, remember?”

“Oh, yes. I remember well,” he said, a wide smile on his face. He leaned his head forward to kiss her before she could complain. “You are a survivor. A fighter.”

“I’m not a fighter, Adam. You know that. I gave up, hoped I would die,” she said. Shaking her head. “I wanted to die when LeMare – “

“No,” he said, stopping her. Shaking his head, he continued. “Do not allow that to cloud your thoughts, Evelyn. We have all suffered pains in our lives that have left some mark on our minds…or bodies.” He lifted her hand and kissed the scars on her wrist. A painful reminder of his failure to keep her safe from Murphy. “We will overcome this together.”

“For how long?” she asked.

“Until I tire of you,” he answered. Seeing the wide eyed, slack jaw expression of Evelyn, he kissed her cheek. “For as long as you will have me.”

“For as long as I will have you, huh?”   
Running his hands down her back to her bottom, he pushed himself up to his feet and carried her into the bedroom. Depositing her to the bed, he covered her body with his, kissing her passionately. Prying himself away, he stared down at her. 

“Whether one day. One year. Or an eternity. I am yours.”

“I’m focused more on right now,” she said, staring up at him. 

“The here and now is always important,” he said, rolling her over on top of his body.

Evelyn twined her fingers in his and lifted his hands above his head. Hovering over him, she smiled down at him through the tangle of hair that hung over her face. “Right now is good. Maybe tonight, too?”

Adam smiled as he watched her hands move down his arms until they reached his shoulders and across his chest. He watched the small pendant that hung from her neck, the emerald sparkling as the dim light of the room hitting it. His life had changed since she had entered his life. A change that he realized the moment that he had found himself staring into her hazel eyes in that warehouse that first night. There would be many more changes to come, he knew that. One thing that wouldn’t change was that he would never leave her side again. 

“Tonight, I am yours,” he said. “Tomorrow, you are mine.”

She frowned. “More combat training?”

“I’m going to teach you how to use a sword.”

“Seriously? A sword?” Dropping down on the bed beside him, she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. “Why?”

Rolling over on his side, he looked down at her. “You never know when you might need to learn. It’s important to be proficient in many weapons.”

“Make tonight worthwhile and I’ll consider it, Commanding Agent.”

His hand moved down across her abdomen to find the hem of her t-shirt. Sliding his hand beneath it, he ran his fingers across her toned abdomen and stopped just beneath her breast. “I shall, Detective. I most definitely shall.”


End file.
